Angst of Heroes
by Niry Krane
Summary: When Midna is feeling the weight of her destiny, she takes out her frustration on Link, who retaliates. Implied LinkXMidna


**A/N**: Before the story, I'd just like to say that **_I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! IF I DID, THEN MIDNA AND LINK WOULD END UP TOGETHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER_**! I was wicked bored, so i read some angsty zelda fics and decided to write my own. dont worry, it gets cute at the end. great, i totally forgot what i was going to say... well. that sucks. Oh I remembered! There's a subliminal message to this fic! i did it without really knowing (haha that's what she said) and see if you can catch it!

* * *

THE ANGST OF HEROES

_Why is it me? Why am I the one who needs to do this? It could have been anyone, anyone in all of Hyrule and beyond, but it had to be me. Goddesses damn whoever decided my fate._

The moon was high in the sky, full and bright, casting a silver sheen to anything it breathed on. Tombstones littered the uneven ground, bent and twisted like dead trees in a swamp.

Midna, in her small, impish form, was in a decidedly bad mood. She felt like nothing was going right, her life was horrible and she felt as though she didn't have a purpose anymore; everything was a mess of white and black. Blood and water. Worlds of Light and Shadow.

"Midna?" a familiar voice reached her long, pointed ears. "Are you alright?"

It was then that the Twili Princess realized she'd been stabbing the ground with a sharp arrow. Maybe twenty pockmarks dotted the ground.

The Kakariko Graveyard had been the perfect place for a quick nap, but it seemed Midna had woken up her companion, the Hero.

"No," she replied sullenly. "I'm not all right. Hell, I'm miles from alright. You think this is easy? You think that I have it easy, being small and quick? I can use freakin' _magic_ for Nayru's sake! Of _course_ I'm perfectly fine! Well," she spat. "I'm not!"

"Whoa, sorry." Link held up his hands in defeat. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Didn't mean to upset me?" Midna got up and hovered several feet off the ground. "You know what? This is all _your_ fault! If you hadn't been stupid enough to jump your horse over fences, that freak Ilia and the wimpy blond boy, Colin, wouldn't have been kidnapped, and you wouldn't have been turned into a wolf, and I could have gone on my merry way and not been involved with your stupid Heroic plights!"

"You know I didn't choose this path," Link said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"That's another thing I can't stand!" Midna raged. "You, always looking so damn cute, always looking for pity! Well, I hate it! Shut up and go back to sleep!"

Link didn't say anything else. He turned onto his side and avoided her.

"Yeah, ignore me. I'm just _stupid_ Midna, ragging on about _stupid_ things." she sat on top of a tombstone, crossed her legs, rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.

Silence.

"I have something else to say!" Midna burst out suddenly. I have since we met! You're stupid, headstrong, immature, ignorant, cocky, and you always seem to have everything going just _dandy_ for you. I hate that! I hate _you! _You always look either cute, stupid, or cutely stupid! I couldn't care less if you spoke to me, let alone even bothered to note my existence in this poor excuse for a world!"

She was left breathing hard, hands clenched into fists, staring down at him.

"Do you really think that everything always goes well for me?" his soft voice reached her ears, just barely. The Hero sat up, then stood, anger flashing in his eyes. "You think _your_ life is a living hell? How do you think it would feel to wake up every day knowing that it could be the last sunrise you ever see?" his voice crescendoed nearly to a shout. "Do you honestly think that being the Hero is a road of roses?"

"Compared to my miserable excuse for a life, yeah, I think so!" Midna retorted. "I think that do have a road of roses, while I have a path of jagged stones!"

"Shut up!" Link yelled, cutting Midna off short. "You hate me? Well, I hate you! You could die, right now, and I wouldn't give a shit! I could just go home if you did! I could go back to living _my_ life!"

"You and I both know that if you didn't finish this then the whole thing will repeat!"

"How do I know? I'm only taking your word for it!" Link snapped. "You could be lying to me! I never could really believe you; you lied to me from the beginning!"

"Because I was a selfish bitch then!"

"You're a selfish bitch now!"

"So are you!"

Both were glaring daggers, each at the other's throat. Link had never been that angry in his life, not even that time Talo and Malo stole his left shoe and left it in the goat stables, where he found in covered in excrement four days later.

Midna had been angry like this, but never at someone she really (used to) care for.

"I hate you!" she spat.

"I hate you more!" Link snarled.

"The hell you do! You are so stupid, rushing headlong into mortal peril without a second thought! What if you get killed?" Midna sputtered angrily.

"Sometimes I don't need to give it a second thought! Sometimes it requires immediate action!"

"Yeah, sometimes! Not all the time!"

"I'm just that kind of guy!"

"Well, I hate it!"

"SHUT UP!" both screamed in unison at each other. "I HATE YOU!"

Stunned into silence, the Hero and the Twili stared at one another, eyes wide. Then, suddenly, Link leaned forward and kissed her.

It was a peck on the lips, but it seemed to surprise both of them even more.

Midna sat down on the tombstone head.

"Do you really hate me?" she murmured.

"Of course not. I was just angry, that's all."

"I don't hate you," she whispered. Link just stared at his feet.

"What was that for?" Midna asked after a moment.

"What was what for?" Link inquired in return.

"The... kiss." she muttered. Her fingers picked at one another, as if they needed something to do.

"I... don't really know." Link replied sheepishly. "It just... kind of happened."

"How come you don't like to talk?" she changed the subject, her lips burning with the memory of Link's.

"It's personal."

"As personal as kissing?"

A small, cute grin curved one side of his mouth for an instant, but he continued to study his boots.

"Touché. Well, it's just that... when I was younger, Ilia and the others would laugh at me for saying strange things. I always used to talk off topic and say what didn't make any sense, so I thought it was better if I just didn't talk at all. Even when I didn't talk, the teasing just got worse. That was the year I got this," he indicated a thin white scar across his throat, like a long silver hair. "I tried to kill myself. I didn't have any family or friends, so I didn't think it would be a big deal. But Ilia found me. I guess I didn't cut deep enough."

"That's horrible." Midna could think of nothing else to say. "Just so you know, I'm... I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you didn't die that day."

"Thanks," he whispered. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

Midna bit her lip, and they were engulfed in silence for a long while. The moon, having reached its zenith, began to descend the star-strewn sky.

"I'm... sorry I got mad at you." she began. "It's my problem, it has nothing to do with you. I just needed someone to yell at."

"It's fine. I'm stressed too. Sooner or later we would have fought; I'm just glad it was now instead of later." Link waved her apology away.

"Yeah... Hey,"

"What?" Link lay down on the ground again, hands crossed under his head. Midna floated delicately down to the earth beside him, sitting up, arms around her knees.

"Did it mean anything? The kiss, I mean." she murmured, so Link could barely hear her.

"It was meant to shut us both up, I think." he replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight." Midna muttered.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" Link asked.

"Kind of," she sheepishly answered.

Silence.

"Maybe that kiss meant to stop the argument, but this one means more,"

Sitting up, he cupped her face in one hand and kissed her again. It was deep and long, and sent bolts of lightning through Midna's body. When they finally broke apart, eyes of red and blue staring into each other, Link pecked her on the lips one last time and whispered,

"Goodnight, Twilight Princess," he turned over on his side, away from her.

"Sleep tight, Hero," she smiled softly, lay down, and fell asleep.

* * *

if you hated it or loved it, please review!

~Niry


End file.
